Circumstances
by all-things-tiva
Summary: He has said it before, and he's not afraid to say it again." I couldn't live without you Ziva - no, I just can't... not in this lifetime" It was the Senior's biggest day, when one unexpected guest arrived just in time to share one more dance with a man who truly deserves her love. Post S11. Tiva.


**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, I'm back to writing a one-shot again! And this drabble I wrote is very VERY special to me because this is dedicated to my friend, Ash! Happy happy birthday girl, I just want you to know how lucky I am to be part of this fandom because of you and your silly attitude (which I know and love very much) Thanks for everything, you have no idea how you inspire me in loving Cote even more because of your tweets, I appreciate your dedication to the this "gang" we have. I love you and I wish you a happy happy birthday! ;) You can also tweet her here: realityxash :-) Enjoy your day, and I really do hope Cote pops out of your birthday cake.

As you may or may not know, the last episode I've ever watched was Past Present Future, but I heard about the 200th episode of the show's interesting story line and decided to watch the episode 2 weeks ago to give you something different from the complicated story from Changes Made. The story takes place after Season 11, and the aftermath of the Senior's wedding. Hope you enjoy and please do drop a review, want to hear from ya'll. :-)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own NCIS, nor Tony and Ziva (sad truth)

* * *

The lights are dim, the dance floor empty, tables and chairs that were used from the event earlier were now stacked on one side of the room. Windows have been closed preventing Tony DiNozzo from feeling the cold sensation of the wind running through his spine. Just by scanning the surroundings will make you question yourself if an even occurred in this very place.

It all happened so fast, it seems like it was only yesterday when the Senior finally had the courage to tell his son that he has finally found his soul mate. At first, it was wee bit difficult for Tony to accept the Senior's decision to marry someone again, he never trusted the idea of seeing his own father being in a committed relationship once again – not to mention the woman he was marrying was the best friend of his late mother and also his godmother. It caught him by surprise how everything was happening within the blink of an eye, and he's unsure of whether he should feel happy or furious about it.

But one day it came to him, that he does not have the right to decide of whom the Senior shall love, after all you do not get to pick when you're in love – it naturally passes by and it is a treasure that should be kept for a long time. Especially this thing comes in unexpected circumstances, when there's an opening door – learn to give it a try other than having to regret missing your chance for the rest of your life. Just like what Tony did, months ago. He couldn't bear having his father face the same consequences that he also went through.

_The hearts wants what it wants._ As what a woman special to him once said years ago, he shouldn't be a barrier of the Senior's happiness. The man is in love and there's nothing he should be capable of doing than be happy and to support his father one step at a time.

And now facing back to the present once again, there he was, sitting alone in the bar reflecting the pool from the outside. His tie loosely hanging on to his collar, sleeves are rolled up to his elbows as he pours himself a glass of whiskey. He sighs happily, thinking about the wonderful ceremony he just witnessed a few hours ago – the sight of his dad promising an endless love to his new wife and now... Tony's step mother.

It's nice to know that for once in his life, after the passing of his mom, the Senior felt contented and helplessly in love again. He was proud of his dad, and what he's becoming to be now.

The thought of his dad being married twice made Tony stifle a faint laugh, realizing where he is now – alone without no one he could even call as his own. It gave him immense pain that the woman who was so close to becoming his soul mate now is a thousand miles away from him – out of reach, having no motivation to wake up every morning without her by his bedside.

He lose interest in finishing his drink and so, he props his elbow on the table and exhaled deeply. He closed his eyes as memories flashed inside his head.

* * *

_"Junior, why aren't you spending the time with your friends?" The Senior gave him a worried look as he takes a seat beside his son._

_"Thanks for the offer, Dad but I'm okay. Maybe I'll dance with Abby later" He smiled as he took a sip from his wine glass._

_"You've been acting a bit odd the past few days, what's the matter?"_

_Tony turned the stool to face him, gently patting the old man's shoulder. "Nothing Dad, really. I'm just happy for you that's all." The second line was the truth but of course the first one is a complete lie. He wasn't really expecting Ziva to come, he didn't even bother sending an invitation because he figured she must be busy finding herself back in Israel. Tony was giving all the time she needed even if there are times where he misses her the most. Doing this was a difficult thing to do, but he loves her so much that he shows how he respects her own decision even if it meant being away from her. _

_"Is this about Ziva?" He gently asked, the sound of her name felt like a knife was pushing straight to his gut._

_Tony runs his hand through his hair, "Dad, I'm fine. This has nothing to do with her."_

_The Senior raised his eyebrow with curiosity, "You sure it's not about her? Because it seems like it is." _

_"Dad..." Tony narrowed his eyes, the Senior nodded, respecting his decision to keep things private for him and Ziva. "Please – don't even go there. I-I don't want you to worry about me, this is your day, not mine."_

_The Senior nodded, pulling Tony in a warm embrace. "Son, do me a favour." He mumbled softly in his ear._

_"Anything, dad." _

_The Senior pulled back and gave Tony a big pat on his shoulder. "Please be okay, you know Ziva – she wouldn't want to see you this way either."_

_"I'll give it my best shot." He nodded, returning back to his drink._

* * *

"Just so you know, you're not that easy to forget." He spoke in a soft voice, wouldn't want anyone to think he was drunk, worse: Gone absolutely insane. He takes a full swig of whiskey down his throat in a lighting move, forgetting that drinking alone isn't such a great idea. The taste of alcohol burning down to his throat, and now were lurking slowly in his stomach.

"I mean—let's face it, you and I. We were a _foolish_ mistake." He cursed to himself, leaning forward to grab another bottle of whiskey from the upper shelf.

"We were never meant to be, ever since the beginning... and you know it." He twisted the lid of the bottle opening it, pouring a large amount of alcohol down to his glass.

"If we were, then it should have been you walking down that aisle." He openly said, as much as he was happy for his father he could not reprimand himself feeling envious because God, he was willing to marry her, he was willing to build a world around her and leave everything behind.

He stared at his glass for as long as he could have imagined, as a tear fell from his cheek.

"Can you believe it? Anthony DiNozzo, crying for the same woman all over again?" He chuckled, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his dress shirt. He took a deep breath as he stared in the ceiling keeping his tears away from falling all over again. Crying isn't what DiNozzos do... _but she was worth all my tears._

"I loved you so much, you know... and I still do." He smiled to himself, a glass in one hand. "I couldn't live without you, Ziva. I just can't – not in this lifetime" He drank the remaining contents from his glass and just as was about to pour another, a woman's voice echoed through the darkness.

* * *

"I'm way flattered by you, Tony." Breathless as his vision got blurry, his heart racing almost spitting the whiskey inside his mouth, his eyes widened, scanning the room trying to find where this voice came from?

"Ziva is that you? W-where are you?" _Damn it, _He stood up from his stool and marched to the middle of the room.

"Right here, idiot." He turned his head around to see Ziva leaning on the door frame from the reflecting pool. His mouth dry, as his knees felt like jelly. God, she was more beautiful than the Ziva hhe dreams of every night, with her long brown wavy hair down, a dash of make up on her face, wearing a simple white dress, exposing enough skin on her back and to her front. His lip tightens as she crosses her arms on her chest, gesturing him to come closer.

It was hard to believe that this was Ziva on the far end of the room, saying her name after so many months again felt surreal, but he loved every bit of it. Smiling and yet so close to tearing up, he makes his way slowly to her, fixing his dress shirt.

"H-how long have you been standing there." Shaking the grin off his face, finally stopping right in front of her, Ziva smirked, leaning forward as she runs her fingers from his jaw to his cheeks, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Long enough to realize that I am really falling hard for this man – right in front of me."

Tony runs his hand through her waist, trapping her body to the door frame, "Hmmm—I don't know Ziva. You missed my father's biggest day-" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, Tony. Flight was delayed and I—" Tony placed a finger on her lips just before she could explain further. Instead, Tony leaned in to give her a peck on her cheek, his hand resting on her chin.

"You have to make up for me." Tony furrowed his eyebrows, lips almost touching.

"You? Shouldn't I be making up for your Dad?" She laughed, smacking his arm.

"Well, this was suppose to be OUR wedding, you know. We should be on our way to Paris by now for our honeymoon."

"Tony – " He cuts her off

"I'm serious, Ziva..." He smiled, taking her hand as he holds it straight on his chest to let Ziva know how his heart beats fast everytime she's around him. "But—I guess we have to wait a little longer." He added, kissing her wrist.

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Tony. And I'm willing to wait, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Then, dance with me."

He pulled her in, hands interlocking just like Berlin.

And just like Berlin, he was pulling her to the dance floor once again, but this time is different. They were the only people in the room and it felt like they were the only ones alive and breathing, it was like the world itself was giving them the time to make up from one another with a dance.

They stopped in the middle of the room as Tony took a deep breath, hands slowly making its way around her waist, moving her body so close to his that he could already feel her warm breath fanning his neck. "But, Tony there's no music playing." She reminded him, and managed a smile.

"We don't need the music, as long as it's you and me... everything's okay. Right?" Ziva nodded, cheeks flushed, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

And together they dance eyes and hands still in contact with one another. Dancing slowly from the beat of their hearts, he spun her to a circle as they decided to stop, he rested his forehead against hers, feeling her. Same way they did underneath the orange grove. "Did you mean what you said that you're not going anywhere?" His voice filled with hope as he locked his arms behind her waist even more, eyes closed as he silently prayed that Ziva meant what she said.

"I did, Tony."

And with that, Tony closed the gap by sealing a tender kiss on her lips, it was passionate and slow as they savoured the taste of the lips of one another, one thing he also misses the most is the feeling of her lips locked on his. His hand now lost somewhere beneath the curls of her hair as Ziva pulled him even more, deepening the kiss until their lungs could not take it anymore.

After a few more seconds, they finally pulled back, allowing both of them to breathe normally once again. Eyes still closed, Tony pulled her in for a warm embrace, placing a soft kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear. "I take it back, we really are meant to be, sweet cheeks."

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, so that practically took me 2 weeks to write everything down. Happy Birthday once again, Ash! I hope you somehow enjoyed the little gift I gave you. ;) Thanks for everything guys, now back for Changes Made mode again! Have a nice day!

P.S Oh and have you noticed how the title of my stories always starts with a letter C? It's all for Cote ;)


End file.
